


Raising a Nephilim Toddler

by smiledean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Jack Kline, Fluff, M/M, dadstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledean/pseuds/smiledean
Summary: Thanks for checking out my work! Find me on tumblr @smiledean
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 50





	Raising a Nephilim Toddler

Dean had been around plenty of babies and kids throughout his life. Hell, he practically raised Sammy during his younger years. However, a toddler with powers was definitely not something Dean had experience with.

Cas was a lot better with baby Jack, since they could both feel their shared angelic bond. Dean believed Jack just looked past him for the first year, knowing Cas was the better dad of the two of them. It’s not like Dean didn’t try - he tried _so hard_. They just don’t have a chapter on nephilims in the parenting books. Jack was almost 2 now and was putting the toddle in toddler. The kid was always on the move (and sometimes in the air).

Dean was lucky Cas didn’t sleep so he could rest during the night without having to keep an eye open for barrel-rolling babies. He missed Cas next to him in their bed. Even angels deserved to relax, cuddle, and do _other things_ at the end of the day. But since Jack learned the word “no”, there had been none of that for Cas. Jack refused to sleep at the normal time and insisted on taking sporadic naps during the day.

Though, as complicated as Jack’s sleep schedule was, it did help spark some spontaneity in Dean and Cas’s relationship. It usually went that one of them would rush over from another room whispering that Jack was asleep. Sometimes there would be deep kisses and hushed moments of pleasure, with pauses to listen if Jack was awake yet. Other times, they would take the opportunity to clean the house if Jack had gone on a bit of a Godzilla spree with their possessions, or even sneak in a quick nap of their own.

Nevertheless, the joy Dean felt when Jack was awake again was immense. Jack was slowly discovering that while he shared a bond with Cas, Dean was going to be the fun dad. Their new favorite activity was Dean throwing Jack into the air. Jack would float for a few moments and then drop suddenly back into Dean’s arms. The two always burst into a fit of giggles doing this. Cas would watch with a disapproving look, but it was hard to miss the loving smile on his lips.

Dean never imagined himself being able to raise a child or be a father, but raising Jack with Cas turned out to be the best reality of his life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my work! Find me on tumblr @smiledean


End file.
